Cambiar el mundo
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha está sellado. Tessaiga en manos de Naraku. Sesshomaru y Kagome se ven obligados a viajar juntos, acostumbrándose día a día a estar juntos. Un nuevo grupo. Una nueva misión. El mismo enemigo...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de la gran sensei **Rumiko**.

Este fanfic fue inspirado en la canción "Cambiar el mundo"; el primer opening del animé en español latino. Sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el inicio de esta aventura.

xxxxx000xxxxx

PRÓLOGO

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?, hace más de seis meses que viajo junto a él, mis amigos aun me acompañan y es que no podemos negarlo, era necesario unir fuerzas para destruir a Naraku, desde la última batalla no lo hemos visto, ni a él, ni a la perla, ni a… tessaiga… Naraku tomo a tessaiga en ese combate, esa es la razón por la que él nos acompaña, necesita mi ayuda para encontrar a Naraku.

El sol se está ocultando, en cualquier momento él se marchará porque le estorba estar rodeado de tantos humanos o de tantos seres, creo que extraña su soledad, todos los días es la misma rutina, aunque no deja de ser muy "comunicativo", pero así es Sesshomaru. Las cosas han cambiado durante todo este tiempo; han pasado tres años desde que cruce el pozo devorahuesos y la verdad es que me he acostumbrado mucho a esta época, Sesshomaru trajo para mí un kimono sencillo por razón de que no llamara la atención con las ropas de mi época.

Debo aceptar que es un grupo numeroso; Sango, el monje Miroku, Kohaku, kirara, Rin, Jaken, An-Uh, Sesshomaru y yo. ¡Valla! ¡Sí que somos muchos! Otro día sin pista alguna, es frustrante en todo este tiempo he sentido que hemos recorrido todo Japón, cada noche sueño con lo mismo, vuelvo a tener las mismas pesadillas y como cada noche sucederá.

Cada noche sueño con esa batalla, con Inuyasha poseído por el poder de la Shikon no Tama, tessaiga en manos de Naraku y Sesshomaru salvándome la vida, como olvidar…

—Ese día habíamos sentido la presencia de Naraku muy cerca de la aldea, nos pusimos en marcha hacia ese lugar y lo que encontramos fue devastador, Naraku aparecía en su verdadera forma, en forma de araña gigante, se mostraba imponente hacia nosotros, solo por ser ahora un youkai puro. Luego de eso llego Sesshomaru y su grupo, unos demonios habían secuestrado a la pequeña Rin para atraer la atención de él. –**Mira Inuyasha, es Sesshomaru**- le dije, él vio a su medio hermano intentando atacar al youkai. Por alguna razón no había desenfundado a Bakusaiga, e inexplicablemente aparecimos en un limbo oscuro, carente de luz, parecía una cueva, igual a esa en el monte de las ánimas donde se enfrentaron Bankotsu e Inuyasha. Era una trampa. Naraku sabía lo que hacía, pero quería vernos sufrir.

Toco el punto débil de cada uno de nosotros, el mío era Inuyasha, el de Inuyasha era Kikyo, el Sango era Kohaku, el del monje Miroku era Sango, el de Sesshomaru era la pequeña Rin. Sabia donde atacar, pero jamás espere lo que sucedió, Inuyasha iba conmigo cuando Kikyo apareció desmayada en brazos de Naraku, Inuyasha lucho contra él hasta el cansancio, yo no pude hacer nada, porque los tentáculos de Naraku estaban por todo mi cuerpo paralizándome, tal parece que lo que Naraku quería se hizo realidad, porque Inuyasha deseo más poder y la perla se lo concedió, al estar en una encrucijada no lo hizo pensar en las consecuencias de su deseo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus colmillos y garras crecieron y perdió la conciencia de quien era quien. Naraku desapareció junto a Kikyo que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento pero por falta de almas no podía moverse.

Como era de esperarse se giró hacia mí **- no lo hagas Inuyasha**- susurre quedamente, busque a tessaiga con la vista y no la vi en ningún lado, luego recordé que Naraku había recogido algo, era tessaiga, sentí como mi costado ardía, vi que tenía las marcas de las garras de Inuyasha, él me había atacado. –**Por favor Inuyasha, abajo**- vi que el collar de cuentas no hacia efecto alguno, me asuste, ¿este es mi fin? Cerré los ojos ante el inminente golpe que hacia mi venia, pero en vez de sentir dolor sentí como algo se aferraba a mí y me sacaba de esa zona de peligro, al abrir los ojos, vi una mirada fría sobre mí**-¿Sesshomaru?**- por extraño que suene , me sentí a salvo – **Sesshomaru, Naraku se llevó a tessaiga**- vi un brillo de asombro en él, me respondió:- **aún debe haber vestigios humanos en él, para poder tocar a tessaiga**- No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Inuyasha estaba frente a nosotros, pese a todo dolor me puse de pie, Inuyasha me veía fijamente, creo que yo era su presa, Sesshomaru también lo notó y se puso delante de mí. Me sentí plenamente protegida, un resplandor llamo mi atención, era uno muy oscuro y poderoso… la Shikon no Tama. No sabía dónde estaban sango y Miroku, pero de algo estaba segura, si destruía la esfera todos los problemas acabarían, fui tras ese resplandor.

Con todo dolor levante mi arco y dispare una flecha sagrada hacia ese resplandor y tal como imagine, la pantalla de ilusión fue desapareciendo y nuevamente estábamos frente a Naraku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aun batallaban, vi a Kikyo como sus serpientes le llevaban almas para que pudiera caminar, en su mirada había odio, odio hacia Naraku. Camine lo más rápido que pude, pero a cada paso mis heridas se agrandaban**- no te mueras**- esa voz fría, era una orden; Sesshomaru estaba detrás de mí diciéndome eso, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Esa pregunta me puso nerviosa-**Inuyasha…-** el pareció entender mi predicamento y respondió tal como en el pasado- **al fin dejo de moverse**- sonreí y él quedo desconcertado, seguí mi camino, ignorando el dolor que paso a paso aumentaba**.- volaremos- ¿eh?**-Sesshomaru se inclinó y vi como su estola se enrollaba sobre mí, sentí tanta paz por no tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo al caminar. Aparecimos al frente de batalla. Mis amigos estaban luchando contra aquel ser maligno, y vi algo que llamo mi atención, en el centro de aquel lugar brillaba la perla y a cada palpitar de la perla, sentí quienes estaban junto a ella: Naraku, Rin y Kikyo. –**Están junto a la perla…-** ese susurro fue escuchado por Sesshomaru, quien asintió y volamos hasta ahí, creo que la pérdida de sangre me tenía aturdida porque no oí los gritos de sango. Usando toda mi fuerza lance una flecha hacia la perla y un enorme resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, vimos a Naraku con la perla y tessaiga en su mano, al instante salió volando en otra dirección, Sesshomaru tenía intención de seguirlo junto a mí, Naraku susurro unas palabras que no alcance a oír, gire mi cabeza en dirección a él y vi que tenía la vista fija en ese horrible engendro que empezaba a cobrar vida, las serpientes de Kikyo se la habían llevado y la pequeña Rin aún estaba ahí desmayada**-¡RIN!-** mi grito alerto a Sesshomaru porque voló en dirección a la pequeña, antes de que llegara salté hacia ese lugar tomé a la pequeña niña, pero una pantalla de miasma se levantó sobre nosotras, el veneno a mi alrededor se purificaba, puse a la niña contra mi pecho y salí de ahí, vi preocupación en los ojos de Sesshomaru cuando nos encontró, y también alivio cuando le dije: -**yo la cuido, solo esta desmayada, el veneno a mi alrededor se purifica, ella está bien. – **Me queje del dolor**-vámonos-** Emprendimos vuelo lejos de ahí, pero Sesshomaru lanzo un ataque con Bakusaiga, exterminando así al monstruo que había revivido.

Creí que todo había acabado, cuando pisamos tierra mi blusa estaba manchada por sangre, la mancha era enorme y sango estaba alarmada, lo bueno es que estábamos cerca de la aldea, tome a la niña en brazos nuevamente, le pedí a sango que me prestara a kirara, Jaken apareció junto a Kohaku y ofrecieron llevarla. Accedí, pero cuando lo note, Inuyasha se había levantado y corría hacia la aldea, sus ojos aún estaban rojos y sin tessaiga su transformación continuaría hasta que muriera o acabara con todo, subí rápidamente en kirara, pensando en la única solución que tenía a mi alcance. Cuando Inuyasha iba cruzando frente al árbol sagrado, mi flecha le atravesó el corazón.

-**Aome…** -en sus últimos momentos recobro la conciencia, sus marcas no habían desaparecido, sus garras y colmillos seguían igual- **lo siento Inuyasha**- luego de eso perdí el conocimiento. —

Tal como lo he predicho, hemos acampado en este lugar, Sesshomaru llega a veces a ser predecible, sango ha ido con Jaken y Rin a pescar para la cena, el monje Miroku y Kohaku han ido a buscar leña, yo he desempacado las mantas que ocupamos para dormir, últimamente Rin duerme conmigo, me ha tomado un enorme cariño, veo que Sesshomaru se ha ido.

No quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar, las cosas luego de ese día se complicaron, porque cuando desperté…

—todos estaban a mi alrededor, sango me explico que me encontró en el bosque desmayada frente al Goshimbuku, tenía mis heridas vendadas, mi primera pregunta fue donde estaba la pequeña Rin. Me dijeron que hacía dos días se habían ido y que yo llevaba cuatro días inconsciente. Pero me alarmo mucho saber que Sesshomaru quería hablar conmigo. Ese ocaso fue el más largo, encontré a Sesshomaru en el claro del pozo**.- ¿sabes porque estás aquí?**-su pregunta me desoriento y negué rotundamente, él me dio la espalda –**Sesshomaru, ¿Qué paso con Naraku?**- no supe que expresión hizo, pero el tono de su voz no mentía. Rabia. **– Escapó y su olor ha desaparecido**- me vi entonces dispuesta a preguntar aquello que rondaba en mi cabeza –**unamos fuerzas, yo puedo localizarlo sintiendo la presencia de la perla**- creo que eso esperaba, que yo lo propusiera.- **¿y tessaiga?-** pregunte cuando se iba, el detuvo su andar, me vio desde su hombro y respondió:-**se ha ido con él. Partiremos en la mañana- **y dicho esto desapareció. Corrí a avisarles a mis amigos, pero me detuve frente al Goshimbuku y su visión me aterró, Inuyasha estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos mirándome con rencor, su transformación no cesaba. Sentí detrás de mí una presencia, la de Kikyo, quise correr, pero vi que mi flecha aun lo retenía al árbol, tal como la primera vez que lo conocí. – **después de todo no somos tan distintas Aome**- esa voz tan muerta y vacía igual a su dueña. –**No me parezco a ti Kikyo**- ella sonrió- **sellar a Inuyasha en este árbol, no pudiste hacerlo de otra manera**- su comentario me agrio. – **es momentáneo, cuando recupere a tessaiga retirare la flecha**-vi que no apartaba su mirada de la mía. –**no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él en tu ausencia, alguien debe apaciguar su ira**- a pesar de lo desdeñoso de sus palabras pude descifrar claramente su mensaje "Kikyo aun amaba a Inuyasha, y estoy segura que él también"- **Kikyo… no tienes que fingir, te prometo que cuando encontremos a tessaiga me hare a un lado y tú e Inuyasha serán felices de nuevo**- su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada. Me enfurecí- **no te hagas la que no te importa porque sé que así es, yo me iré una vez que acabe con mi misión**-Salí corriendo de ese lugar con temor de que las lágrimas me traicionaran. Había dado mi palabra a Kikyo, había pisoteado mi propio amor por alguien que ya estaba muerta. Definitivamente soy una tonta al no luchar por el amor de Inuyasha. Ese día, después de contar los planes futuros a los chicos, viaje a mi época, necesitaba renovar fuerzas y provisiones, sobre todo alejarme de ellos, solo esperaba olvidar a Inuyasha en todo esta viaje y tal vez encontrar alguien que logre sanar las heridas de mi corazón—

Avive un poco las llamas del fuego antes de cerrar los ojos y recostarme sobre las mantas que compartía con la pequeña Rin, aunque no quería dormir debía hacerlo o terminaría dormitando en el camino, vi la luna "Cuarto creciente" pronto seria luna llena, mi favorita.

xxxxx000xxxxx

Espero que les guste, este Fic no va a ser muy largo, pero les prometo actualizar pronto. La trama de esta historia se centra cuando Sesshomaru y Aome ya se sienten atraídos mutuamente, recuerden dejar sus reviews…

SAYOUNARA!

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	2. Un futuro Ideal

Capítulo I: Un futuro Ideal

"_El mundo he de cambiar, ya no habrá más miedo en mí, mantendré el valor y una sonrisa podré brindarte. Cambiará, para ir __**a un futuro ideal**__, en donde no reine el mal; lo hare con decisión, un mundo lleno de esplendor es mi ilusión…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una tarde muy gris, señal de que pronto entraría el invierno, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin, el nuevo grupo se dirigía ahora hacia el oeste, habían escuchado rumores de que una enorme presencia maligna (Jaki), se sentía muy cerca de una aldea de pescadores.

—**Hemos caminado por horas**—dijo la joven sacerdotisa— **¿será que hoy lleguemos a esa aldea?**

—**Posiblemente**—afirmo el monje—**si seguimos a este paso llegaremos al anochecer.**

—**Hu, oí a un aldeano decir que es una aldea fantasma**—a Aome se le erizo la piel en ese instante—**porque todos los que vivían ahí sino murieron se fueron y son pocos los que aún viven ahí.**

—**Lo que yo oí, fue de que desde que esa Jaki está cerca de ese lugar han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas y las personas amanecen muertas**—dijo la exterminadora

—**No tiene por qué alarmarse Aome-sama**—el monje vio lo pálida que estaba la miko—**son solo rumores, recuerde cuando apareció la Kikyo-sama sucedía casi lo mismo.**

Aome lanzó un sonoro bufido al recordar ese incidente, aún no habían conocido a Sango y el monje Miroku tenía poco de haberse anexado al grupo. Habían pasado pocos días desde que Sesshomaru hubiese querido asesinarla a ella e Inuyasha. Y como si estuviera sola, rio de las ironías.

— **¿De qué se ríe Aome-sama?—**la pregunta de la niña la hizo pisar tierra, pero se quedó callada por temor a que cierto youkai de cabellos platinados la escuchara, este iba al frente del grupo con Jaken a la par, detrás venia Kohaku con kirara y Sango, y por último, Miroku con ella, Rin iba montada en An-Hu y estaba junto a ella.

—**aw… yo… de nada...**—comenzó a agitar su mano restándole importancia, con una risita nerviosa.

—**vamos Aome-chan. Cuéntanos ¿de qué te ríes?—**Sango había girado para giñarle un ojo, ella volvió a reír nerviosa.

—**no es nada Sango-chan, son solo ironías**—no mentía eso era lo que la hacía reír.

— **¿Ironías?—**la pequeña saboreo la palabra**— ¿qué es ironías Aome-sama?**

—**bueno es dar a entender lo contrario de lo que dices, es un tipo de burla muy disimulada.**

—**oh, entonces si le digo a Jaken-sama que es grande, es ironías.**

—**Jejeje ese es sarcasmo**—antes de que alguien preguntara más la miko diviso las luces de la aldea que buscaban—**vean, ya estamos llegando a esa aldea.**

—**Amo bonito, la aldea está a la vista**—dijo el youkai sapo—**puedo ir a investigar no hace falta que usted este entre asquerosos humanos.**

El youkai lo ignoro por completo y siguió avanzando, antes de llegar a la aldea se detuvo.

—**Miroku y Sango, vayan a investigar. Jaken cuida a Rin, que Kohaku se quede contigo**—volvió su vista hacia la luna, estaba llena, escucho el murmullo de la chica que le decía "¿Y yo?", se giró hacia ella y sentenció—**tú vienes conmigo.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Sesshomaru**—tanteo la miko el terreno— **¿Qué es lo que buscamos?**—el youkai no respondió, estaba muy ocupado revisando los alrededores y Aome lo seguía, sentía que algo estaba cerca de ese lugar.

—**La perla estuvo aquí**—murmuró la chica, Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada interrogativa que ella entendió—**se siente su poder, todavía está latente.**

Antes de que dijeran algo, un arbusto se movió peligrosamente, el Inu de manera instintiva se acercó a la miko y se puso alerta, desenfundo a Bakusaiga, iba atacar cuando la miko lo detuvo.

— **¡Espera!—**ella había puesto su mano sobre la del youkai que empuñaba la katana—**no hacen daño**—y apareció frente a ellos un alma**— ¿Qué harán aquí?**

La chica traspaso los arbustos seguida del youkai, estaban frente a un claro donde la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar, bañando el espectáculo de almas que se esparcían por doquier, en el centro se veía una pila de cuerpos amontonados, cuando ellos se acercaron, los cuerpos sin alma despertaron. Aome dio un grito de terror al ver esos ojos vacíos sedientos de sangre, pálidos y torpes.

La chica no cabía en su terror, solo en las películas de terror ocurrían estas cosas y ahora le sucedían a ella, entro en pánico. ¿Por qué se había desvelado la otra noche viendo tales películas? Claro que acompañada no daban miedo, pero sola... Retrocedió instintivamente, con la frente perlada en sudor, y topo con el pecho de su acompañante que estaba impasible. Quería correr.

—**Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru**—llamo alarmada, esos seres se estaban acercando a ellos, la chica tomo la manga del haori del youkai, sujetándola con fuerza—**Sesshomaruuu**—su terror la inundo y en su locura se aferró al torso del youkai escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, pero no conforme con eso sintiendo el aire frio de la noche, trepo en él. Sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de la cintura del youkai y sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello, tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello del youkai—**vámonos de aquí Sesshomaru**—susurró con miedo, no quería abrir los ojos, juraba que si salía de esta ¡adiós a las desveladas nocturnas!—**onegai-Sessho…**

Escucho el blandir de un arma y sintió el poder de ella, hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y se asombró de ver como las almas entraban en los cuerpos y la visión se fue haciendo lejana, ella se estaba moviendo, pero ¿Cómo? Su cerebro hizo "clic" ¡estaba sobre Sesshomaru! Bajo rápidamente como si el contacto con el youkai quemara.

—**Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru**—dijo muy apenada sin ver el rostro del Inu youkai. Al instante sonrojo de manera violenta por recordar cómo se había subido sobre el Taiyoukai.

—**ironía**—susurro el youkai y dio la vuelta para seguir inspeccionando el lugar.

— **¡oye! ¡No me dejes aquí!** —Grito—**tengo mucho miedo…**

Corrió hasta alcanzar al Taiyoukai, ironía, ahora repetía sus palabras. ¡Qué irónico!, había una duda que la rondaba.

— **¿Usaste a tenseiga?**—él asintió— **¿porque crees que Naraku haiga hecho eso?**

—**No lo sé.**

—**Ah, creo que desea corromper aún más la perla y las emociones humanas son excelentes para eso…**

El viaje de regreso se tornó silencioso y aburrido, un extraño ruido hizo que la joven nuevamente brincara de susto e inconscientemente tomo la manga del youkai, apretándola con fuerza. El susto pasó cuando vio que era la pequeña Rin, ya habían llegado al campamento.

— **¿Porque están así?—**Aome soltó la manga del youkai, este se fue. Ella regreso al improvisado campamento. Todos dormían excepto Sango, Miroku y Aome.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Sango-chan, ¿cómo les fue en la aldea?—**la miko rompió el silencio.

—**Cuando llegamos estaba completamente desierta, la recorrimos completa y cuando íbamos a darnos por vencido las personas comenzaron a aparecer, todas decían lo mismo sobre una luz purpura.**

—**Creemos que Naraku buscaba un alma en particular, porque no todos los niños regresaron—**agregó Miroku.

—**Buscaba un alma pura…—**dijo Aome.

— **¿porque un alma pura Aome-sama?—**pregunto el monje.

—**Sería mucho más fácil corromper algo completamente puro, un alma capaz de amar todo.**

—**Incluyendo a los youkais y hanyous**—sentencio la exterminadora—**pero la mayoría de los niños les temen… no entiendo.**

—**Solo conozco una niña que quiera a los youkais y sea muy pura**—comento la miko**— la pequeña Rin.**

—**Yo conozco otra—**afirmo el monje viendo a la joven. Aome había tomado a Rin en brazos en un intento de protección a su nuevo descubrimiento—**usted Aome-sama.**

—**Eso lo dudo, Naraku ya ha tenido posibilidades y nunca las uso—**La chica dio un respingo que despertó a la pequeña, esta abrió los ojitos dormilones y le pidió que le cantara su canción, la chica sonrió con ternura y estrechando a la niña canto:

Kagome, Kagome/ Kagome, Kagome

Kago no naka tori wa/ El pájaro en la jaula

Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou/ ¿Cuando, cuando saldrás de ella?

Kakoi kakoware/ Rodeada, rodeada

Kago no naka/ En la jaula

Kagome, Kagome/ Kagome, Kagome

Kago no naka tori wa/ El pájaro en la jaula

Kagome, Kagome/ Kagome, Kagome

Ushiro no shou men daare/ ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin dormía profundamente. Miroku y Sango ya se habían acostado, ella hizo lo mismo. Despertó gracias a las pesadillas que la atormentaban, cada vez eran peor, salió de la improvisada cama y tomando un botellón de agua, vio que estaba vacío, soltó un epíteto nada digno de una dama y se encamino al río.

No debía estar muy lejos, Jaken había traído pescado, debía estar cerca; a sus oídos llego el ruido de una corriente de agua y corrió en dirección al sonido, deseaba apagar el calor dentro de ella. Llego a la orilla del rio pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

—**Sesshomaru**—susurro la joven.

—**Representas un blanco fácil—**vio que la chica tenía los ojos rojos y estaba acalorada**—otra vez las pesadillas…**

La joven asintió, él ya conocía esas pesadillas, eran viejas amigas del youkai, quien escuchaba siempre lo nuevo en ellas, había averiguado algo, durante las noches de luna llena, las pesadillas eran peor.

— ¿**qué es lo nuevo…?**

—**Veo mi propia muerte en sus manos y tú estás ahí…—**eso si era nuevo para el youkai, las pesadillas de la miko consistían en que Inuyasha se libraba del conjuro, mataba a todos incluyendo a sus amigos y cuando se dirigía hacia ella, despertaba. El nuevo giro es que ella se veía morir y él aparecía, ¿Cómo?

— **¿Cómo?**

—**Tú intentas salvarme, pero no llegas a tiempo…**—no comprendía nada, quedo en silencio.

—**Sesshomaru, yo deseo tomar un baño**— el Inu enarco una ceja—**podrías…**—haciendo ojitos y susurrando muchos por favor el youkai bufo y dio media vuelta, señal que ella esperaba, Sesshomaru se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a esa chica, a sus reacciones, su olor, su espontaneidad y sus enojos. Si, definitivamente corría peligro junto a ella, la miko no era una humana común.

—**Arigatou Sesshomaru kun**—se quitó el sencillo kimono y se introdujo al agua sintiendo como todos sus problemas eran llevados por la corriente del rio. El youkai se sentó en una piedra cerca al río y observaba el lugar buscando algún peligro, sin ver a la miko.

—**Gaviota**—musito apenas—**eso significa ¿no?** —la chica se sorprendió de oír aquello, es un tipo de contexto a su nombre, pocos conocen el significado.

— **¿Cómo lo supiste?—**pregunto asombrada

—**Gaviota, gaviota. El pájaro en la jaula…—**murmuró. Aome sonrió dulcemente. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a interesarle el youkai?, ¿cuándo fue que se dio cuenta que respondía sus preguntas?, ¿cuándo se dio cuenta que la cuidaba siempre? Ella corría peligro, un gran peligro: enamorarse del Taiyoukai. ¡Claro! Ella era masoquista porque le gustaban los amores imposibles. El menor de los Inu estaba encadenado a su primer amor y su hermano mayor tiene graves perjuicios hacia los humanos. "Felicidades Aome te llevaste el premio mayor en el amor" pensó.

—**Sí, supongo que así se traduce…—**salió del agua y se colocó el kimono, se sentó junto al youkai en la misma piedra, por alguna razón sentía que el Taiyoukai no la apartaría a un lado. Suspiro viendo la luna. No era la primera vez—**sabes que en mi tiempo ya hemos llegado a la luna, ya nada parece imposible**—"incluyendo enamorarme del hermano mayor de mi primer amor" se reprendió.

—**Hmp**—ahora hablaba de su futuro, obviamente para ella iba a ser un futuro encantador, pero para él significaba la extinción de su raza.

—**Oye no te sientas mal, lo bueno de ser efímero es vivir cada momento, mi vida es un suspiro tuyo Sesshomaru**—frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, recordándole lo humana y efímera que ella era, tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo—**no te enojes, es verdad, no soy eterna; como tú que tienes muchos siglos…**

—**No digas tonterías—**eso eran, tonterías.

—**Pero puedo vivir mucho, las personas se inmortalizan con el recuerdo…**—vio hacia la luna, ella quería que la recordara, saber que al menos pensaría en la molesta humana que una vez lo acompaño**— ¿me vas a recordar? Porque yo siempre te voy a recordar a ti…**

El youkai la vio a los ojos, era una pregunta sincera, y una sincera afirmación, había oído antes esta afirmación en su pequeña protegida, las dos eran muy parecidas, ambas con almas muy puras. Asintió a la chica, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su kimono se fue al campamento dejando al Taiyoukai viendo la luna fijamente, existe una forma de detener el tiempo en la vida de esa humana, pero él jamás y nunca lo haría.

Aome no sabía que le deparaba el destino, pero junto al youkai no importaba, iba a vivir cada momento de su efímera vida no esperando el futuro, porque su futuro ideal ya no existía. Su futuro iba a ser cada momento junto a él; aunque la persona dueña de sus sentimientos no estuviera enterada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola! Bueno este es el primer capítulo, son episodios completamente aleatorios. Espero les guste, les advierto que no van a ser muy largos, va a haber posiblemente OCC. Ya saben no olviden dejar un review por: dudas, quejas, sugerencias y alguna otra inquietud. Recuerden que ellos llevan mucho tiempo viajando juntos, tiempo suficiente para que algunas cosas cambien…

SAYOUNARA!

_**Selene Taisho H.**_


	3. Debajo de tu exterior

Capítulo II: Debajo de tu exterior

"_Te he visto a veces el cielo observar sin poder dejar de investigar, tal vez hay algo que ocultaras __**debajo de tu exterior**__. Con temor iba mi corazón sin poder el futuro esperar, sin pensar ningún aliento me podría animar…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había levantado un vendaval por todos lados, seña de que el invierno estaba próximo, la chica había traído bufandas y suéteres para su grupo, además de que trajo más provisiones por ser invierno, el otoño llegaba a su fin.

Había pasado por la aldea de Kaede, viendo a Kikyo e Inuyasha, el hanyou seguía en su condición de demonio, la diferencia era que Kikyo había conseguido hacerlo dormir. Se había acercado lo suficiente para ver a Kikyo junto a Inuyasha, ya nada le sorprendía en esa era. An-Hu vendría pronto por ella, los demás estaban lejos de la aldea, hacia el norte.

—**Aome, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Naraku?**

—**Aún sigue sin aparecer, ¿cómo es que Inuyasha está dormido? ¿Dónde está Shipoo?**

—**Mi hermana Kikyo consiguió reactivar el collar de dominación. Shipoo está en las montañas en sus entrenamientos, ¿se encuentran todos bien?**

—**Por supuesto Anciana Kaede**— suspiró— **Miroku y Sango siguen haciendo de las suyas, una vez que encontremos a Naraku y todo esto termine se van a comprometer.**

—**Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Qué hay del joven Kohaku?**

—**Pues últimamente he visto que pasa mucho tiempo con Rin, la cuida y protege mucho…**

—**Ah, ya veo**—dijo la anciana posando su mano en el mentón, adivinando lo que los años de experiencia le daban. **— ¿y cómo está el señor Sesshomaru?**

—**Mmm él está bien…**—musito cansada—**sigue rechazando la presencia del grupo por las noches, pero fuera de eso, seguimos bien.**

— **¿Seguimos? ¿Sucede algo entre tú y el señor Sesshomaru?—**pregunto sabiamente Kaede.

—**Je, no ocurre nada**—agitó su mano al viento, restándole importancia y una risa nerviosa delataba su mentira—**ah, vea An-Hu ya está aquí**.

El enorme dragón descendió cerca de las sacerdotisas, Aome lo monto rápidamente por temor al interrogatorio al que Kaede la había sometido.

—**Ten cuidado parece que lloverá pronto**—la chica asintió y ondeo su mano al aire en señal de despedida, la tarde se teñía de tonos cálidos. Cuando por fin descendieron era casi de noche, llegaban a tiempo para la cena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aome observaba el cielo nocturno, el youkai ya se había marchado como todas las noches y ella buscaba respuestas en las estrellas, suspirando a cada momento, frustrada de lo mismo de siempre: cero respuestas. Era la última en acostarse y la primera en levantarse, esa noche dormirían en una cueva, Jaken decía que más tarde llovería, estaba muy cómoda en el calor de aquel lugar hasta que los deseos de beber agua se hicieron presentes. Busco un botellón de agua, estaba vacío, al igual que los demás, "que nunca hay agua cuando la necesito" pensó iracunda.

Ahora le tocaría bajar hasta el río y llenar las cuatro botellas, por cualquier cosa, se encamino hasta la salida bufando por el hecho de tener sed cuando amenazaba con llover, cuando llego al rio, recordó la última noche de luna llena en la que había hablado con Sesshomaru, tomando agua con sus manos vio su reflejo en el agua. "jamás se fijara en mí porque soy humana" vio hacia el oscuro cielo, pero la luna estaba escondida, al igual que las estrellas, siguió en su tarea de llenar las botellas cuando el cielo gruño y comenzó a llover fuertemente.

—**Ahhh**—se quejó**— ¡yo y mi maldita sed!**

Comenzó a correr hacia la cueva, los cinco minutos que dilataba en llegar a la cueva se hicieron eternos y más porque se cayó en dos ocasiones botando las botellas en el proceso. Llego a la cueva hecha una maraña, empapada de pies a cabeza. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue aplacar su sed, por falta de ropa la chica se acercó al fuego y se acostó a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasada la media noche la miko deliraba de fiebre, la cual no cedía ante nada. El Taiyoukai contemplaba a la chica retorcerse del delirio. La chica despertó, viendo al youkai que la miraba impasible.

—**Sesshomaru**—murmuró apenas—**esta** **vez** **no son las pesadillas.** —diciendo eso volvió a quedar inconsciente, pero en un minuto de razón vio al youkai salir de la cueva ajeno a su dolor, eso hirió su frágil ego humano.

Pronto iba a amanecer, eso creía la miko, se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas sin poder dormir, el cielo estaba despejado, ya no había rastros de lluvia, ganas de mojarla a ella, eso quería Kami-sama. Ella estaba durmiendo con la luna, su delirio iba en aumento, vio frente a ella a Sesshomaru, o eso creía ella.

— **¡volviste! Yo sabía que volverías Sesshomaru…—**estaba de pie en la entrada de la cueva, al oír su nombre se sentó.

—…

—**Verdad que ya va a amanecer…—**El youkai la contemplaba en silencio, cruzado de piernas y brazos en la entrada de la cueva.

—…

— **¡Quiero irme a casa!— **lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

—…

—**Sesshomaru, ¿puedo?—**dijo acercándose al youkai— **¿puedo?, ¡No quiero estar sola!**

—…

— **¡No quiero morir!—**ella se lanzó en el regazo del Taiyoukai. Él sentía el cuerpo de la joven arder en fiebre.

—**Come esto**— el youkai extendía una pequeña rama con hojas pequeñas en forma de corazón. La miko la comió enseguida, y se acurrucó en Sesshomaru.

—**Sesshomaru…**—deliro levantando su mano al cielo, como queriendo alcanzar algo—**cuando veo la luna me acuerdo de ti…**

El youkai abrió los ojos de asombro, una de sus muchas preguntas había sido respondida sin querer. El Inu se preguntaba: ¿que buscaba la miko en el cielo nocturno?,¿ porque suspiraba tanto?, creía que la respuesta era la falta que el hanyou le hacía, pero se equivocó. "Cuando veo la luna me acuerdo de ti" recordó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡**Ah que pereza!**—exclamo la joven sacerdotisa, levantándose y viendo que era la última en salir de la cueva.

—**Aome** **te ves cansada**—le dijo la exterminadora—**hace tiempo que íbamos a partir, pero el señor Sesshomaru se fue y no ha regresado aun**—medito la castaña.

— **¡queeee! Sango, ¿porque no me levantaste?** —grito la miko.

—**Iba a hacerlo pero como ya te dije, el señor Sesshomaru se fue y no ha vuelto. —**dijo la castaña viendo a su amiga todavía adormilada—**Aome tus mejías están rojas…**

— **¿Eh?**

—**Parece que tienes fiebre…—**Sango puso una mano en su frente y luego en la de su amiga**— o tuviste fiebre…**

—**No** **es para tanto…**

— ¿**Está bien?**—dijo desconfiada la joven peli café.

— ¡**Ah!**—suspiró derrotada—**tuve un sueño extraño anoche producto de la fiebre…**

— **¿Cuál?**

Aome le conto a la castaña lo que ella creía un sueño, si un sueño porque había despertado junto a Rin. Estaba lejos de saber cuan real era su sueño. Sesshomaru llego luego de que Aome había desayunado, cualquiera diría que estaba esperando a que ella estuviera lista. Sango estaba impresionada por el relato de su amiga, aunque ella también sospechaba un poco.

Sesshomaru iba al frente del grupo cuando la joven miko se acercó hasta a él. Si Aome no lo conociera bien, diría que había un extraño brillo en su mirada.

—**Sesshomaru, ¿ayer tuve fiebre?**—el Inu youkai asintió, vio todas sus reacciones, y para saciar su curiosidad le dijo:

—**Lo de ayer no fue un sueño miko**— y siguió caminando dejando a una desconcertada miko tras de él.

—**No fue un sueño…**—murmuró para ella misma— **¡kyaaaaaaaa!**

Definitivamente esa miko lo iba a matar si seguía gritando así. Una imprescindible sonrisa apareció en sus labios, iba a ser un largo viaje… con ella… interminable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola mundo! Nos seguimos leyendo, ya saben dudas quejas, cometarios, dejen sus reviews! Recuerden mi otra historia de esta misma pareja, "Un pequeño problema"

SAYOUNARA

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


	4. Un motivo para vivir

Capítulo III: Un motivo para vivir

"_Pero un día te conocí y encontré __**motivo para vivir**__, con tu ternura e ingenuidad conocí la verdad, brotando en mi un anhelo…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesshomaru volaba a una velocidad impresionante surcando el cielo azul, tenía un mal presentimiento, hacia dos días que había dejado al grupo al pie de una de las montañas del norte, la razón: su madre requería su presencia. Aquella Taiyoukai de melena plateada y porte aristocrático tenía información que podía serle útil sobre el paradero del malvado hanyou, pero a cambio quería que su hijo estuviese con ella hasta el día siguiente: La ceremonia del Solsticio de Invierno. Los humanos celebran los días en que reciben más luz, los youkais los días en que están más en penumbra.

Su madre le había dicho antes de que se fuera que sintió la maligna presencia de Naraku dirigirse hacia las montañas del norte. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para largarse de ahí. Su madre lo dejo ir con sus muy acostumbrados regaños: "Que muchacho tan malo", "hieres el corazón de tu pobre madre", "ya no visitas a tu madre" entre otros.

Cuando por fin diviso la base de la montaña donde había dejado al grupo se percató de que hacían falta dos miembros, Aome y Rin.

—**Amo Sesshomaru, ¡qué bueno que esta aquí!**—se apresuró Jaken—**la niña y la molesta humana fueron secuestradas, la exterminadora y el monje han ido en su rescate con Kohaku, yo les advertí que lo esperaran, sabía que el solsticio no dura mucho.**

— **¿Cómo ocurrió?**

—**Estábamos cenando cuando un monstruo nos atacó y nos hizo dormir llevándose solo a ambas.**

— **¿Hacia dónde se dirigió?**

—**Su rastro lleva montaña adentro señor**—Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y empezó a internarse en la montaña. Jaken lo siguió.

Al llegar montaña adentro, se encontró Sango y Miroku librando una feroz batalla con unos youkais mientras Kohaku y An-Hu defendían a la pequeña Rin que parecía desmayada. El youkai blandió una vez su Bakusaiga y los demonios se redujeron a nada.

— **¡Señor Sesshomaru!—**exclamo el chico—**Rin ha escapado gracias a la señorita Aome.**

En ese momento la pequeña recobra el conocimiento y se alegra al ver de nuevo al Taiyoukai, esta se aferra a sus ropas llorando.

—**Aome-sama se sacrificó por mi…—**dijo entre gimoteos, esto hizo que el youkai se turbara— **hizo que escapara, pero la atraparon a ella y luego me encontré a Kohaku. ¡Sálvela señor Sesshomaru! ¡Sálvela!**

— **¿Dónde está?**

—**En un templo montaña arriba…**

Sesshomaru emprendió nuevamente el vuelo y no tardó en encontrar el templo, era una edificación antigua con un gran jardín al frente, estaba custodiado por una horda de demonios, el aroma a sangre de la miko estaba en el ambiente y el aroma de Naraku se mezclaba también, enfureció.

Descendió. Empezó a aniquilar cuanto youkai se topara en su camino, desde pequeños hasta grandes demonios, uso sus garras, su látigo, incluso creyó inútil a Bakusaiga, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no sabía si Aome necesitaría un minuto menos. Cuando llego a la pagoda del templo, el propio Naraku en persona lo recibió con una desmayada miko en brazos, había sangre cayendo de su costado y en su kimono se apreciaba una gran mancha carmín.

—**Sabe usted señor Sesshomaru, ¿que este templo esta maldito?**

—**Espero que estés preparado para morir, te has llevado algo que no te pertenece y te has burlado de este Sesshomaru, Naraku.**

—**Algo que no me pertenece…—**medito el malvado hanyou—**veo que no le interesa la historia, pero de todos modos le diré; ¿Qué es más prohibido que el amor entre un humano y un youkai?**

—**No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, prepárate.**

—**Esa no es la respuesta. Pero se la diré: El amor entre una sacerdotisa y un Taiyoukai; eso es una aberración, ¿no lo cree?—**Sesshomaru permanecía impasible y contrariado—**es cierto que me he llevado algo que no me pertenece, pero acaso Aome le pertenece a usted…**

— ¡**Cállate!**

—**Señor Sesshomaru, cuidado con Aome, el menor movimiento hace que pierda sangre**…—sonrió con sorna—**aun no termino: este templo quedo maldito luego de que el fruto de la unión de aquellos seres naciera en este lugar, según cuentan era un demonio puro, con la habilidad de ser inmune a los poderes espirituales, en este mismo templo se llevó a cabo el exterminio de la madre y su bebe. El Taiyoukai murió luego de profunda tristeza, ansiaba reencontrarse con su amada y su hijo.**

—**Tonterías**—bufo el youkai, haciendo uso de su velocidad estaba detrás de Naraku, este se elevó hacia el cielo nocturno y lanzo por los aires a la miko. Sesshomaru auxilio a Aome pero Naraku había escapado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba todos en el templo, las heridas de Aome aún estaban recientes y descansaba en la comodidad del templo, sintió un piquete en su cuello, aplasto aquel lugar y en su palma cayó la pulga Mioga.

—**Anciano Mioga, ¿Qué hace aquí?**

—**Oh señorita Aome, que bueno que está bien ¿Qué hacen en este lugar maldito?**

—**Maldito dices…—**comento Sango intrigada.

—**Así es**—dijo el anciano poniéndose cómodo—**hace muchos años, cuando el padre del joven Sesshomaru aún era un niño existía un poderoso Taiyoukai de nombre Yuuki, era muy poderoso y no había quien igualara su fuerza y destreza, poseía una extraña espada, la cual denominaba "Dragón invernal" se dice que esa espada fue sacada del estómago de la deidad del solsticio de invierno, manifestado en forma de dragón, de ahí su nombre. Pero este youkai se enamoró de una joven sacerdotisa llamada Fuyuko, ella se enfrentó a él, fue una lucha muy reñida, al final ella no lo asesino, aunque pudo no quiso, y él tampoco. Con el tiempo se enamoraron, su amor era prohibido, pero ella salió embarazada y se retiró a este templo cerca de los dominios de él, para estar protegida…**

—**Anciano Mioga, porque se detiene…—**se quejó Rin, Jaken escuchaba absorto aquel relato.

—**Tanto los aldeanos como los demonios, temían al ser que crecía en el vientre de la joven sacerdotisa, menos sus padres, las noches se volvían peligrosas y ella ya no podía defenderse, pero aun así el niño nació, era una criatura completamente youkai, pero con una apariencia humana, los rasgos de su padre era lo único que lo diferenciaban del resto, y sus habilidades youkai, aquel niño se llamaba Reiki. **

**Una tarde de invierno cuando Yuuki no estaba, los demás Taiyoukai temiendo al pequeño niño decidieron atacar este templo, matando a la madre y el niño. Yuuki encontró los cuerpos calcinados de Fuyuko y Reiki a las puertas del templo, esa noche juro venganza y luego de consumar su venganza vino a morir en este templo.**

—**Me parece una linda Tragedia… como la de Romeo y Julieta…—**comento la miko

— **¿Quiénes son Romeo y Julieta, Aome-sama?**

—**Son los personajes de la obra de un famoso dramaturgo, ellos se amaban pero sus familias se odiaban a muerte y solo con la muerte pudieron estar juntos…**

—**Yo no llamaría amor a eso…—**dijo Kohaku

Aome vio hacia la salida del templo algo que se movía, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó y salió del templo, afuera estaba Sesshomaru en la raíces de un viejo roble.

—**Sesshomaru, ¿sabías de esa historia…?—**pregunto la miko

—**Yuuki mato a mi abuelo**—dijo mordazmente el youkai.

—**ah… gracias por salvarme**—quiso cambiar el tema por evitar un momento incómodo.

—**Tus heridas, se pueden abrir**—entrecerró los ojos, viendo la densa oscuridad de la noche.

—**Estoy bien, lamento ser siempre una carga, cuando nos secuestraron pensé que nunca más volvería a ver a mis amigos…—**"ni a ti" pensó.

—**No digas tonterías**—se levantó y se fue de ese lugar. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, creyó que iba a morir y que nunca más volvería a ver el rostro de aquella humana, ni a oír su voz o soportar sus monólogos a luz de luna. Si, monólogos porque él no hablaba solo escuchaba. Si ella moría volvería a sentirse solo, y Rin solo se encargaría de recordarla, porque Rin era una viva imagen de la joven miko. La verdad era que ella se había introducido en su vida de poco a poco y con su manera de ser le había mostrado un nuevo mundo.

Aome entro al templo un poco más calmada, si iba a morir esa tarde su único deseo había sido volver a ver a Sesshomaru, cuando oyó su voz, supo que había ido en su rescate y se sintió morir tranquila, pero la vida le estaba ofreciendo otro motivo para vivir.

Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Aome. Yuuki si había matado a su abuelo, pero aun no le decía toda la verdad; Yuuki era el hermano mayor de su madre. Para preservar la paz entre ambas familias era necesario unir lazos, y esos lazos se unieron cuando sus padres estuvieron juntos. Reiki hubiera sido su primo y su perspectiva de los humanos hubiera sido diferente, pero su madre odiaba a los humanos, porque gracias a una humana su hermano había muerto, dejándola sola en este mundo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mundo?, bueno para no hacerlo largo ¡Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Por leer mis fics de principiante, espero les guste esta nueva historia y acuérdense de leer mi otra historia también de la misma pareja… se llama "Un pequeño problema"… no seguimos leyendo…

SAYOUNARA

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


	5. Cambiaré

Capítulo IV: Cambiaré

"_El mundo he de cambiar, quiero ver que podrá llegar un nuevo amanecer, pues a tu lado sé que mi futuro no es oscuro. __**Cambiaré**__, pues hoy sé que lo lograré, junto a mí vas a estar, abre tus alas, ven; un mundo donde reine el bien hay que lograr…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que se traía Naraku entre manos, eran las preguntas que rodeaban a la joven sacerdotisa. Estaba segura de haber escuchado al hanyou decir que necesitaba su sangre y que también necesitaba la sangre de Sesshomaru, ¿para qué? Se levantó decidida a platicar esto con Sesshomaru, también estaba segura de haber visto a Kagura salir con un bulto en sus manos y que había caído tierra de ese bulto. Camino por un momento y no vio al ambarino por ningún lado, así que probó llamándolo por su nombre, no dio resultado. Volvió a intentar, pero aun así no apareció, estaba enojada "justo ahora que lo necesito no aparece" pensó.

—Oh lord Sesshomaru—dijo en tono de mofa— ¿tendría usted la delicadeza de mostrarse ante su fiel sirvienta?—dijo con reproche creyendo que no la escuchaban.

—Así que ¿ahora eres mi 'fiel sirvienta'?—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Sesshomaru—dijo dando un respingo.

—Amo Sesshomaru para las sirvientas—Kagome lo vio de manera furibunda

— ¿Así que ahora tienes humor?—dijo viéndolo a los ojos—es nuevo…

—Ten cuidado como le hablas a este Sesshomaru—advirtió

—Lo siento—se acercó a él—tenía algo importante que comunicarte.

—habla

—creo que Naraku estaba buscando los restos de Reiki y también tomo un poco de mi sangre y estaban hablando de conseguir tu sangre…

—Hmp—"maldito Naraku, crees que reviviendo a Reiki te harás más poderoso, te equivocas, necesitarías sangre mía o de mi madre…"pensó.

—Eso es todo… —pregunto la chica al ver que el demonio daba media vuelta

—Duerme—le ordenó y dicho esto se fue.

—Es un inepto youkai bipolar…—mascullo la chica de ojos azules regresando al campamento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían avanzado por horas, buscando ¡quien sabe que! Sesshomaru solo había dicho 'andando' y ahí estaban… caminando.

—Jaken, ¿tienes idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos?—pregunto la sacerdotisa.

—Mmm, no lo sé, el amo bonito no ha dicho nada—dijo el demonio pensativo.

—"Tal parece que no soy la única con lagunas mentales"—se dijo—"Sesshomaru está ocultando algo"

Llegaron hasta un escampado donde se podía apreciar el cielo en toda su magnificencia, y solo las nubes llenaban gran parte de ese espacio.

—Prepárense, volaremos—ordeno el Taiyoukai.

Miroku y Sango subieron en kirara, Kohaku y Rin en An-Hu; la chica no sabía dónde irse. Jaken iba a subir en la estola de Sesshomaru pero este pateo al pobre youkai hasta hacerlo llegar al lomo de An-Hu. Vio fijamente a Aome.

—Volaremos—la chica asintió y se sujetó de la estola del youkai, volando hacia las nubes donde encontraron un enorme palacio salido de un cuento de hadas. Al llegar a aquel lugar, los youkais que estaban de centinelas se arrodillaron ante el Taiyoukai y dejaron pasar a todos los que lo seguían. En el trono del palacio se encontraba una hermosa youkai de largos cabellos plateados y fríos ojos dorados.

—Sesshomaru, se ve que te agrada desenvolverte con los humanos…

—Lo has sentido ¿no es así?—ignoro completamente su comentario.

—Así es, he sentido su esencia… es débil como una ligera niebla… ¿Por qué?

—Ese hanyou ha robado sus restos y ansia nuestra sangre—informo

— ¿A eso has venido hasta aquí?—preguntó de soslayo.

—Hmp—una fina sonrisa adorno su rostro, su madre en verdad lo conocía—estaremos aquí un tiempo—decreto.

—Sea—respondió su madre—además, todo aquí te pertenece por derecho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Wow que lujoso—dijo la chica asombrada.

— ¿Esta será nuestra habitación mientras estemos aquí?—dijo incrédula sango.

— ¡Qué bonito lugar!—grito la pequeña Rin.

Un youkai interrumpió la revisión de las chicas, llevaba una armadura estilo samurái en negra y por sus rasgos se podía decir que era un neko-youkai.

—Aome-san—dijo el youkai haciendo una reverencia—Irasue-sama requiere su presencia, sígame.

Aome vio a Sango, preguntándole con la vista si debía ir allí, ella le dijo que fuera con un asentimiento, siguió al youkai.

— ¿Sesshomaru sabe de esto?—pregunto dudosa. El youkai la vio impresionado.

—Sesshomaru-sama está enterado de todo lo que se hace en este castillo—afirmo.

Abrió la puerta de caoba que conducía hacia una especie de jardín, lo único plantado en ese lugar eran lirios blancos. Y en el centro de ese lugar en un puente que se elevaba sobre un riachuelo que surcaba todo aquel jardín, estaba la youkai de cabellos platinados viendo la luna menguar.

—Déjanos solas Ryuki—demando la señora.

—Hai, Irasue-sama—y desapareció en la espesura de la noche.

— ¿Sabes porque te cite acá?—pregunto sin despegar su vista de la luna.

—No señora, lo ignoro—la chica estaba de pie en la orilla del puente.

—He notado un cambio en mi hijo y tú eres la causa…—la chica no respondió—tu aroma predomina sobre él, más que el de cualquiera de los otros humanos.

—Tal vez fue cuando venimos acá, yo vine con él, en su estola—la youkai sonrió.

—Tal vez para ti sea una estola—vio fijamente a la miko y jugueteó con su estola, de pronto ella bajo sus manos y la estola se siguió moviendo sola—para nosotros los Inu-youkais es nuestra cola…

— ¿Hn?—trago grueso… había dicho su cola, ella había venido montada en la cola de Sesshomaru… el color se le subió a las mejías, "¿Cómo ERA POSIBLE?" Se gritó mentalmente.

—Se ha vuelto como su padre en el más extraño de los sentidos…—dijo viendo hacia la luna—estoy segura que tu vida es significativa ante los ojos de Sesshomaru, él nunca lo va a admitir.

—Sesshomaru… ¿se preocupa por mí?—se preguntó, su corazón dio un brinco.

— ¿Qué sientes por él, humana?—aquella palabra martillo en su cabeza y la hizo recordar con quien hablaba y que hablaba.

—no lo sé…—mintió—no estoy segura…

—Típico en los humanos, sus sentimientos los llevan a la confusión y luego a cometer actos de locura…

—Cuando un ser humano ama, le hace recordar que está vivo…—afirmo la chica de ojos zafiros.

—no viven mucho…

—vivimos lo suficiente…

Irasue la vio con el rabillo del ojos, fríamente, analizando a la chica al lado suyo, sonrió con sorna, ella no le quitaría a su hijo, suficiente con haberlo cambiado.

—Antes de que ustedes llegaran, el palacio fue atacado, en ese ataque unas pulgas demonio succionaron mi sangre mientras combatía. Sesshomaru no sabe esto.

— ¡Qué!—grito—hay que decirle… necesita saberlo.

—Tu sientes amor hacia mi hijo—espetó la youkai tomándola del cuello—tú también humana, lo apartaras de mi—apretó aún más el agarre—no fue suficiente que tu maldita raza se llevara a mi hermano ni a mi esposo, ahora también quieren llevarse a mi hijo—Aome estaba muda sin aliento.

—Se equivoca—murmuro apenas—el sentimiento era el mismo para ambos—tomo con sus manos la muñeca de la mano opresora—también nosotros los humanos sufrimos al igual que los youkais el exilio de nuestra propia raza. —Irasue la tiro contra el piso de madera del puente.

— ¿Crees que si ahora mismo te estuviera matando, él vendría a rescatarte?—pregunto arrogante.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se aguaron, pero sus lágrimas no cayeron.

—Lo único que sé es que gritaría fuerte su nombre, ¡porque sé que él vendría por mí!—le grito—no estoy segura de lo que podría hacer por su hijo, pero nunca haría algo que lo llevase a la muerte.

—Maldita humana—la volvió a tomar del cuello, esta vez el agarre era fuerte y la chica estaba perdiendo el oxígeno— ¿dónde está que ha venido a rescatarte?

"No quiero morir así, no pienso morir aquí. Inuyasha no vendrá a rescatarme… pero Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru"

—sess… sess...—murmuraba apenas.

—hn, ¿qué dices?—aflojo el agarre para oírla mejor. En cuanto sus pulmones se llenaron de aire grito con lo único que le quedaba de fuerzas.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Irasue cortó ese grito tratando de quebrar su cuello pero soltó rápidamente a la miko al esquivar un látigo de energía de color verde que pensaba impactar en su mano. La chica cayó en brazos de Taiyoukai.

—Ella te llama y tú vienes como perro fiel a su dueño—escupió con rencor.

—No es de tu incumbencia—dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin darse cuenta del peligro de su madre, lanzo un ataque con sus garras hacia su hijo que fue repelido por un campo de protección hecho por la miko. El youkai sonrió.

—Nos iremos una vez que ella se recupere—sentenció.

Irasue vio a su hijo marcharse con la humana en brazos, vio nuevamente a la luna, su hijo había sonreído, algo que nunca le había enseñado y tampoco lo había visto hacer. ¿De verdad son tan malos los humanos? Se preguntó "**también nosotros los humanos sufrimos al igual que los youkais el exilio de nuestra propia raza**" la chica lo había dicho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola… siento mucho la demora… pero estuve trabajando doble y el próximo capítulo será: UN CAPITULO EXTRA… jejeje lo titule Kagome, Kagome… cuando lo lean sabrán porque… ya está terminado pero lo hice en mi Tablet… aun me falta hacerle correcciones y otras cositas, pero muy pronto llegara a ustedes sigan leyendo…

Quiero Agradecer a:

Adrimke

Anika-san

Akasuna no Akira

Renesmeee Black Cullen 1096

ISYLU

Crazy94

Sasunaka doki

Mikori

Paovampire

Sayuri707

Guest

Por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic… Arigatou…

SAYOUNARA

_Selene Taisho Higurashi _


	6. Kagome Kagome (Capitulo extra)

Kagome Kagome

Viento…

Jugaba con sus finos cabellos, que danzaban al compás de su ritmo bajo el cielo estrellado en una fría noche de invierno. Algo perturba su paz haciéndolo abrir sus ojos repentinamente. Estaba solo; se levantó y caminó sin rumbo hasta ir a parar a un lago.

"luna llena" pensó. — su vista se desvía hacia el lago, viendo su reflejo y el de una estrella fugaz.

— "Una estrella fugaz... al igual que un sueño fugaz" —"Nunca he soñado, pero... ¿por qué soñaría hoy con ella?... Kagome" Se alejó de aquel lago un poco meditabundo; sin rumbo.

Sesshomaru vio su brazo izquierdo, cerró una y otra vez la palma de su mano y luego le restó importancia—"En mi sueño... fue casi real... parecía que ella estaba aquí caminando conmigo, entonces:

—Sesshomaru—me sonríe tranquila con sus manos tras ella en un gesto nervioso como escondiendo algo— Sesshomaru... es una linda noche...

—...— asentí aprobando sus palabras, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar alejándose de ella. No sé en qué momento sentí su brazo derecho aferrado a mi brazo izquierdo.

—Es una linda noche...—sus claros ojos azules estaban sobre mí, esperando algo—me quedaré a tú lado por siempre...

Luego de eso desperté."

{Añada no ooki na kaina ni dakare}

{Tu brazo derecho me abraza y siento en ti gran calidez}

—"Mi sueño se sintió tan real, que la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo parece quedar impregnada en mi memoria"—En aquel momento caminar se le hizo muy poco e inicio una carrera sin fin.

—"Ella se parece mucho a Rin. Cuando conocí a Rin sus ojos mostraron lo mismo que aquellos ojos azules: curiosidad... Tal vez no es que ella se parece a Rin, tal vez es que Rin me recuerda a ella".

{Anata no shinjite tsuite kito keredo}

{He llegado hasta aquí confiando en ti, pero...}

—"En toda mi existencia sólo he salvado a cuatro humanos y a ella la salve en más de una ocasión... "— Detuvo su desenfrenada carrera.

{Ima yume wo te ni iretekiduita no}

{Hoy, mediante un sueño me di cuenta...}

—"He hecho muchas cosas por ella"

{Mou modore nai kokokara derare nai}

{Ya no puedo regresar, ya no puedo volver}

—"Jamás aceptare esto... jamás aceptare que me preocupo por esa humana... por Kagome"

Sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta ella, sin saberlo. Se permitió observarla desde una distancia segura ocultando su presencia. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre un extraño objeto... Así estuvo un buen tiempo hasta que se acercó aún más. Kagome se revolvía en el saco sintiéndose observada, al instante estaba sentada... podía jurar haber visto una sombra alejarse, estaba segura de que había visto al taiyoukai ingresar al bosque.

Sesshomaru caminó de nuevo sin rumbo hasta llegar a una playa, pero no cualquier playa. Esa era la playa donde había visto a su padre por última vez con vida. Vio hacia el horizonte lejano y suspiró.

—"Ahora lo entiendo"—su vista no se apartó del horizonte—"Siento amor por esa humana"

{Kagome, Kagome watashi wa, kago no naka de ikiteru}

{Kagome, Kagome; yo estoy viviendo en una jaula}

—"Ella nunca aceptará lo que siento porque ama al híbrido"—su vista seguía clavada en el horizonte—"Finalmente Inuyasha me supera en algo" levantó su mirada hacia la luna y el cielo infinito demandando una respuesta a su aflicción.

{Tsukiyo ni naku koto sae yurushite kure nai}

{Ni siquiera se me permite clamar al cielo nocturno}

—"Que fue lo que hizo para entrar así en mi mente"—se preguntó—"ser ella misma"—respondió a su propia pregunta— "desde que la vi por primera vez con Inuyasha supe que era diferente. Siempre veo temor en los ojos de mis víctimas y cualquiera que atraviesa mi camino, en cambio lo único que vi en sus ojos azules fue curiosidad mezclada con asombro y a pesar de que sabía que su fuerza era inútil ante mí; aun así, me seguía desafiando y retando sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de cobardía".

{Kagome Kagome soredemo kago no naka de ikiteru}

{Kagome, Kagome; también sobrevivo en esta jaula}

No sabía que tan tarde era porque la oscuridad aun prevalecía, la luna parecía pronta a ceder el paso al radiante sol matutino, pero aún continuaba todo en penumbras. El youkai siguió perdido en sus pensamientos analizando estos sentimientos encontrados; el viento mecía fuertemente sus cabellos llevando el murmullo del mar hasta él.

{Yoake no ban minaka wo tada machitsude keru}

{Durante la madrugada, la noche me sigue esperando solo para algo}

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—respondió fría y maquinalmente

—Etto… yo solo… salí a caminar… y me perdí…

No podía creer que la mujer de sus tormentos estuviera tras él pidiendo ayuda. ‟Debe ser una bromaˮ pensó ‟Algún maldito kami quiere divertirse conmigoˮ. Dio media vuelta pasando junto a la joven sacerdotisa.

—Gracias Sesshomaru—murmuro ella.

{Anata wa yasashii watashi ni yasashii}

{Eres muy buena, amable conmigo}

La chica iba sujeta de la estola del youkai, un grave sonrojo adornaba sus mejías, porque iba sujeta de la COLA de Sesshomaru…cuando entraron al bosque este le pareció mas tenebroso que de costumbre, los arboles eran muy altos y densos tanto así que los rayos solares no penetraban en el lugar por eso cualquier ruido turbaba la paz de la miko.

—Kyaaaaaa… ¡que fue eso!—grito

—Es solo un conejo—respondió—‟Eres una humana muy curiosa Kagome, temes a un conejo y no a mí que soy un demonioˮ

{Anata no honto wo watashi wa shira nai}

{Aunque no sé cuál es tu verdadero YO}

Llegaron a una parte del bosque donde penetraba un poco la luz de la luna y entre las copas de los árboles se podía apreciar un camino de estrellas, un camino alumbrado por la luna y guiado por las estrellas, algo digno de admirar.

—Sesshomaru… es una linda noche—le dijo viendo las estrellas. El youkai paro en seco al escuchar esa afirmación ''es una linda noche''

— ¿Sesshomaru?—verlo estático le causo mas pavor, tal vez había escuchado algún oni cerca de ellos— ¿sucede algo?

No contesto, le restó importancia y siguió caminando, ella se había quedado atrás, un grito y luego ella estaba aferrada a su brazo izquierdo.

—Algo me toco la pierna—le dijo

—Fue solo un mono—le respondió. Ella bajo la vista hacia el grupo de primates y suspiro tranquila.

—Aun así… sigue siendo una linda noche…— el youkai reanudo la marcha con la miko a su lado.

{Mata sukoshi detsui zawameki ga keiru}

{El ruido se desvanece de nuevo, poco a poco}

Llegaron nuevamente al campamento, ella corrió hasta adelantarse, pero cuando vio hacia atrás Sesshomaru ya no estaba. Ella se recostó en su futon, no sin antes ver hacia todas las direcciones buscando pistas del youkai.

Él vio todo desde la copa de un árbol y se fue de ahí hasta la pausada y tranquila respiración de la chica indicando que estaba profundamente dormida.

—'' ¿Cómo es que hiciste esto Kagome?—Se dijo—Es imposible negar que mi sueño y ocurrido hace poco sea coincidencia… aunque no se ha completado todo el sueño… aún falta ese final—suspiro—ya no puedo negármelo''

{Mou mekakushi no mama dewa irare nai}

{Ya no puedo mantenerme con los ojos vendados}

Se encamino sin rumbo llegando hasta un risco, donde se podía apreciar el crepúsculo naciente…

{Kagome Kagome watashi wa kago no daka de ikiteru}

{Kagome Kagome estoy viviendo en una jaula}

El cielo se tornaba en una gama de colores cálidos que variaban desde el rojo hasta el anaranjado, aquel espectáculo matutino confortaba al youkai que había deambulado toda la noche sin rumbo fijo.

—''Estos sentimientos que me hacen débil están condenados a desaparecer cuanto antes—su mano se hizo un puño— aunque me lleve una vida tratando de olvidar a la única humana que ha causado esto en mi''

{Itsuka kitto habataku sono hi wo shinjite}

{Creyendo que algún día lo haré: extender mis alas}

Fijo su vista nuevamente en el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a salir y el viento soplaba fuerte conspirando contra él trayendo consigo el olor de aquella humana. Por muy imprescindible que fuera el aroma de la chica… él si lo sentía porque su aroma le importaba más que cualquier otro. ''Maldición… ese aroma… ella está metida muy adentro de mis pensamientos, ni aun matándola conseguiré que salga de ahí''

{Yogareta sora miaguete ano kamigami no yama omoi}

{Mirando el cielo manchado pienso en los dioses de la montaña}

—''Algún maldito kami se ha burlado mucho de este Sesshomaru, no permitiré que sea así; si tan solo ella correspondiera… aunque eso sería una locura, no mancharía mi linaje con sangre humana, no otra vez… aun así ella puede ser una excepción''

—si tan solo correspondieras… Kagome—dijo para el viento—''si tan solo supieras''

{Atarashii kaze fuku no wo tada machi tsudukeru}

{Sigo esperando por un nuevo viento de primavera}

—Sesshomaru…—susurraron a sus espaldas

—Kagome…—ambos se sorprendieron, ella porque nunca había oído nombrarla y él por la familiaridad con que le llamaba. La chica se acercó hasta él.

—Me quedare contigo Sesshomaru—el youkai dio media vuelta al oír sus palabras, ella tomo una de sus manos entre a suyas y luego la beso—solo si tú lo permites…

—Haz lo que quieras Kagome—aquellas palabras bastaron a la chica que conocía el carácter del demonio. Ella había visto su extraño comportamiento y también había escuchado su extraño soliloquio. Ella supo que al menos pensaba en ella y se alegró, la esperanza brillo en su pecho.

—Vámonos—ordenó. ''Algún día Kagome, cuando olvides completamente al hibrido, te diré cuan larga ha sido esta noche; mientras seguiré esperando…''

{Inori tsuduzukete iru}

{Continúo implorando…}

Gracias por leer este capítulo extra... se despide:

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


	7. Junto a tí

Capítulo V: Junto a ti

"_El mundo recorremos de sol a sol buscando cumplir nuestra misión, aun así no dejaremos que nos puedan vencer. Sin tu carisma y preocupación temo poder nuestro sueño alcanzar, pero no hay nada que pueda impedir que este __**junto a ti**__, cuidándote con celo…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era noche de luna nueva, había pasado mucho desde que habían descendido del palacio de las nubes y seguido las pistas de Naraku, no cabía duda que pronto estarían frente al malvado hibrido haciéndole pagar por sus maldades. El youkai busco a la sacerdotisa por todos lados y la encontró en una colina viendo el infinito cielo estrellado.

—Representas un blanco fácil ahí—le regaño

—Lo siento—se disculpó

— ¿que haces aquí?

—Yo… pues buscando a la luna, soñando con ella, durmiendo con ella, quería estar a solas, solo con la luna—dijo ella

—Parece que tienes fascinación por ese astro—afirmo el peliplata

—Sí, ¿sabes su historia Sesshomaru?… debes saberla es tu diosa—espeto ella.

—Hmp… la desconozco, sé que está sola por culpa del amor—dijo tajante

—Bueno, déjame contarte…

[Esta historia es inventada por mi persona solo tome algunos nombres de algunas deidades del antiguo Japón]

Sucede que Amaterasu encarnación del sol estaba enamorado de Tsukuyomi encarnación de la luna, pero el hermano de Amaterasu, Susanowo encarnación del viento, también estaba enamorado de ella, entonces Susanowo se alió con Uzume, kami del amanecer que estaba enamorada de Amaterasu para separarlos.

Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi acordaron comprometerse cuando ocurriera el próximo eclipse de sol, el día que llego el eclipse como todo estaba oscuro Susanowo que había oído todo se disfrazó de su hermano e intercepto a Tsukuyomi antes de llegar al lugar acordado, y Uzume hizo lo mismo con Amaterasu, cuando el eclipse de sol termino, ambos se dieron cuenta del engaño, pero era demasiado tarde sus votos ya estaban hechos y sus trabajos los esperaban, él reinaría de día y ella de noche—concluyo la chica.

—Ella esta con alguien que no ama, y el amor de su vida esta tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, que es casi una carrera por alcanzarse—afirmo la pelinegra.

—Es por eso que los sentimientos son tan patéticos—espeto el youkai.

—Aún hay esperanza—dijo la chica—cuando hay eclipses de sol, ellos se reúnen en la oscuridad, ahora si pueden reconocerse, ya no hay engaño y su amor perdura lo que dura el eclipse—dijo la chica de orbes azules.

—Aún sigo pensando que es patético-dijo sesshomaru

—Ambos tuvieron hijos por aparte, Kaguya hija de Tsukuyomi y Susanowo. Y Osihomimi es hijo de Amaterasu y Uzume. Pero supe que Tsukuyomi concibió una hija que nunca nació, una hija de Amaterasu, hija de su amor.

— ¿Por eso ella se encuentra sola?—pregunto el youkai viendo hacia la luna.

—Si, por eso ella está sola, porque ama a Amaterasu y lo espera cada eclipse de sol, y prefiere estar sola a estar con Susanowo que vive recorriendo la tierra todo el tiempo.

—Y él por eso esta solo—afirmo pensativo.

—Sí, él también la espera en secreto, así es el amor Sesshomaru, va de la mano con el sufrimiento, pero con solo un poco de él, es capaz de pasar por todo—concluyo la miko.

— ¿Tú lo amas?—cuestiono él.

—No lo sé. Ni yo misma se la respuesta—suspiro derrotada

—Olvídalo, es un tonto hibrido—espetó

—Lo intentaré—se dijo

—Hmp—respondió el

— ¿Me permites?—dijo ella de pie cerca de él—¿puedo estar junto a ti?—inquirió ella

Sesshomaru observo la mirada de Aome, se veía distante y triste, sus orbes azules estaban empañadas por las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar. "porque una simple mirada de ella puede causar tales cosas en mí, porque quiero ver su mirada retadora e impertinente o prefiero su voz chillona amenazándome con tonterías o respondiendo enojada, no me gusta verla así, se ve tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan… humana"

—Haz lo que quieras—sentencio el youkai

—Gracias… sesshomaru—dijo la chica—gracias—y abrazo al youkai y sollozo en su pecho, sesshomaru puso una mano en su cabeza en señal de consuelo.

Se acostó en las raíces de un árbol y consoló a la miko que dormía aferrada a su pecho, tan humana… y a la vez tan fuerte, una criatura simplemente pura e ingenua, incapaz de odiar, en una sola palabra… única… Aome… solo ella.

El alba se hizo presente Aome comenzó a despertar, estaba en el futon junto a Rin, Sesshomaru la había llevado ahí luego de que se durmiera… pero eso la ponía contenta…

—‟Sesshomaru, no sé qué sea capaz de hace por tu amor, aun así permaneceré a tu lado porque quiero estar junto a tiˮ

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola… siento que sea tan corto pero me pareció que ahora debía mostrar un poco más de sentimiento por parte de Kagome… jejeje, esa historia de la luna se me ocurrió hace tiempo y la saque mientras revisaba unos cuantos borradores que tengo por ahí… espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios que me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este fanfic por si preguntan la canción de apareció en el capítulo extra se llama Kagome, Kagome y la canta Alan Dawa, la misma chica que canta Diamond el segundo opening de Inu Yasha kanketsu hen… o como se escriba :-p

SAYOUNARA

_Selene Taisho Higurashi_


	8. Me darás tu corazón

Capítulo VI: Me darás tu corazón

"_El mundo he de cambiar, con tener tu mirada en mí es como un resplandor y no te soltare y te tendrás fuerte de mi mano. Cambiaran, nunca te alejaras de mí, __**me darás tu corazón**__, no pierdas el valor TODO en la imaginación puede pasar…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hacia un viento muy anormal, Kikyo lo sabía, algo grande iba a ocurrir, una presencia poderosa merodeaba el ambiente.

—K-Kikyo…—murmuraron débilmente—yo soy el único que puede protegerte.

Los ojos de la miko de barro se agrandaron, y vio al semi inconsciente hanyou que parecía haber despertado de un mal sueño, ajeno a todo lo que su encarnación le había hecho. Aome no era tan mala, se dijo. "Es cierto que es una chiquilla tonta e inmadura, pero posee un buen corazón", algo que ni la misma Kikyo poseía.

—Kikyo—la llamo

—Inuyasha—le susurro sabiendo que la escuchaba, no era necesario estar de frente.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Aome?—pregunto confundido al verse de nuevo preso en el árbol sagrado.

—Inuyasha… entonces esa mujer es más importante para ti…—susurro dolida.

—Kikyo, yo siempre he querido estar contigo… solo que estoy confundido—kikyo dio media vuelta y lo encaro—pensaba reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla y convertirme en un verdadero monstruo, pero…—los ojos dorados chocaron con los marrones—si me convierto en un verdadero monstruo mi corazón será más fuerte para olvidarte completamente… no quiero que vuelvan a lastimar mis sentimientos…

—Inuyasha, una vez que una relación se marchita… es imposible que vuelva a florecer.

— ¡No digas eso! Yo no quería que tu soportaras más dolor… quería protegerte para siempre.

—Ya es tarde—comenzó a caminar para internarse en el bosque. "Ese guerrero dijo muy bien aquella vez"— cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevara al sendero de la destrucción.

La batalla no podía ser más ardua, Naraku al fin había aparecido con tessaiga en su poder y la perla de Shikon en su interior, Reiki y su madre habían sido revividos con el poder de la Shikon no Tama y luchaban del lado de Naraku contra el ahora grupo del Taiyoukai.

Ambas sacerdotisas luchaban entre sí, y Fuyuko había creado una especia de campo de protección en el que impedía que cualquier otra persona que no interviniera. El youkai veía constantemente hacia donde estaban las sacerdotisas luchando, no podía intervenir y tampoco escuchar, Naraku luchaba contra él y no daba tregua a acercarse mucho. Sango y Miroku intentaban luchar contra el pequeño youkai. Reiki era un niño aun pequeño pero muy fuerte, su resistencia y rapidez hacían ver que sabía de lucha.

—Ya basta Fuyuko, ¿acaso no vez que Naraku te utiliza?—le rogo.

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, yo deseo mi venganza y cuando te mate, matare a ese hanyou —Fuyuko usaba una especie de alabarda para atacar—así nadie podrá decirnos que hacer.

— ¿Qué venganza?—en ese momento la sacerdotisa mala lanzo una estocada hacia Aome, pero esta lo esquivo con el arco de escudo—fue Yuuki quien vengo tu muerte y la de Reiki, quien llego a morir a ese mismo templo…

— ¡Mentira!—le grito aventándola al suelo—tratas de confundirme, el hanyou me lo dijo.

— ¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque no lo revivió a él?—la contemplaba desde el suelo con hondo pesar.

— ¡No hables como si lo conocieras!—y le espeto un golpe con su alabarda que dio de lleno en el hombro de la chica—no sabes de que hablas.

—Amar a un youkai… ¿crees que no lo sé?—la sangre fluía libremente por su hombro, una herida profunda—se lo que se siente…

Fuyuko se fijó que la chica decía la verdad, lo veía en sus ojos, vio a su alrededor y sintió el peso de una mirada asesina en sus hombros, del otro lado del campo de protección Sesshomaru veía como la chica perdía sangre y veía hacia la sacerdotisa mala con deseos de estrangularla.

—Ahora lo entiendo…—susurro la mujer para sí misma— siento haberles causado problemas…

Deshizo el campo de fuerza y llamo a su hijo, los fragmentos de la perla salieron de sus cuerpos y al instante se volvieron polvo, este espectáculo era claramente visto por todos, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta muy tarde que estaba luchando contra una marioneta, al ver al verdadero Naraku aparecer en cuestión de segundos y atravesar el pecho de la miko del futuro. Kagome cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, su yukata estaba bañada de sangre y ni los gritos de sango ni la súper velocidad de Sesshomaru pudieron evitar aquel suceso.

Inuyasha aún seguía pensativo, como podía haber dicho a Kikyo todo aquello si pensaba mucho en Aome, era un dilema, había herido mucho a Aome con su falta de sinceridad y había estado jugando un juego muy peligroso, ¿debía arriesgarlo todo o seguir como siempre?

Empezó a sentir el ambiente muy helado para ser un simple atardecer, se sentía tan frio y lúgubre, nunca había visto un atardecer más oscuro, aparentemente iba a llover, sintió que algo picaba su cuello.

—Maldición—mascullo al no poder para esa sensación.

—Amo Inuyasha—grito la pulga Mioga saltando a su nariz

—Mioga, ¿Qué haces aquí?—lo que quería era aplastarlo por su atrevimiento.

—Pues vera… hace mucho frio y parece que va a llover y venia decirle que su hermano y la señorita Aome ya encontraron a Naraku y tessaiga…—en ese momento las cuentas del collar de Inuyasha se debilitaron y se cayó una—esto no es buen indicio.

— ¿Qué sucede anciano?—pregunto no entendiendo nada.

—No lo sé pero su conjuro se iría solo si la señorita Aome lo libraba o que ella…

— ¡ella que…!—pregunto al borde de la curiosidad

—A menos que estuviese muriendo…—respondió Kikyo.

—No—se dijo a sí mismo no creyendo nada, era su deber protegerla, él se lo había dicho—quítame esta flecha Kikyo, necesito ir hasta allá.

— ¿Estás seguro, Inuyasha?—le pregunto ella

—si…—Kikyo retiro la flecha del corazón del hanyou y se encaminaron hacia el lugar de la batalla guiados por Mioga.

—Ahora que los obstáculos se han ido…—Naraku esquivo el ataque de Sesshomaru con sus garras—vaya, no pensé que le afectaría tanto la pérdida de su amada…

—No digas estupideces, Naraku—Sesshomaru tomo su espada y la coloco en posición vertical, de ella empezaron a salir rayos y centellas que tiñeron todo el lugar de color verdoso, una ola de energía rodeaba el lugar.

—Con matarme ella no resucitará o ¿sí?—el cinismo del hanyou traspasaba la paciencia del youkai—De todas maneras ella tenía que morir, así es la vida de los humanos…

—No es ella quien debe morir…—los rayos botaron los arboles del lugar, se fijó que la exterminadora y el monje tenían a la chica con ellos—Puede que sea humana, pero es más fuerte de lo que parece, y no se ira sin despedirse.

Los rayos se conectaron creando una enorme columna luminosa, la sorpresa fue para Naraku quien no esperaba que una flecha sagrada se combinara con la energía del youkai e impactara en la perla antes de que el rayo verdoso impactara en su cuerpo.

—Ella se ha despedido de ti, Naraku…

— ¡Esa energía…!—grito el hanyou

— ¡Es el joven Sesshomaru!—le grito Mioga—su yuki ha aumentado considerablemente y se siente por todo el bosque…

—Incluso los demonios menores están huyendo despavorido por la energía de él—Kikyo iba en la espalda de Inuyasha.

—El terror ha de ser doble…—comento la pulga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Temen al señor del Oeste y el joven Sesshomaru es un demonio muy poderoso capaz de matar a cualquiera que cruce su camino, esto hace demostrar lo furioso que esta.

— ¿Qué habrá hecho Naraku para enojarlo así?—cavilaba el hanyou, cuando sintió de golpe el cambio— ¡la presencia de Naraku ha desaparecido!

—Hay que llegar cuanto antes, tengo un mal presentimiento—el frio se hacía más intenso.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—aquella voz la saco de la ensoñación.

—Mi… deseo…

— ¿Deseas que te salve? ¿Quieres vivir mucho? Te puedo convertir en youkai y vivirás el resto de tus días junto a Sesshomaru…

—Sesshomaru…—abrió los ojos súbitamente— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el interior de la perla de Shikon, ella te va a conceder un deseo, Aome.

—Donde están los demás…

—Esto es la nada… el vacío… nadie sabrá cuál es tu deseo, nadie te podrá renegar nada.

—Si pido mi deseo, será egoísta cualquiera que sea, amo a Sesshomaru, pero no puedo obligarlo a estar junto a una humana cuando mi raza le parece tan desagradable.

—Solo tienes que pedírmelo Kagome y lo tendrás…

— ¡Ya basta!—lloro—sé que voy a morir, aun no dejo de pensar que yo… lo hubiera hacerlo feliz.

—desea verlo una vez mas

—Yo tengo mi deseo—hablo decidida poniendo fin a su lamento—deseo que te destruyas y desaparezcas…

Sentía un frio mortal, sabía que era su fin. No deseaba abrir los ojos, no quería regresar a la oscuridad, se sintió alzada en brazos y un aroma en particular le hizo abrir sus ojos con confianza.

—Sesshomaru…

—Pensé que no ibas a despedirte—estaban en aquel claro de bosque donde habían un millar de flores blancas—este es un lugar seguro.

—No haría eso. ¿Son lirios blancos…? es un campo de flores…—el youkai se sentó en medio de aquel campo de flores, la luna llena empezaba a salir.

—Cuando entraste en trance, se podía escuchar todo lo que tú y la perla hablaban.

—Entonces no tengo que mentir… te amo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?—vio hacia la chica, tan pálida e irreal—tu amas al hibrido…

—No…—ella negó con la cabeza— te amo a ti.

Las palabras fueron llenadas con silencio y el youkai sentía como el cuerpo de la chica se iba volviendo frio.

—Sabes que no podrás revivirme con tenseiga…—ella veía hacia el oscuro cielo—al tener a la Shikon no Tama en mi cuerpo por quince años, su esencia se impregno en mí, por eso no podrás revivirme.

Aquella noticia altero la calma del youkai, estaba seguro de revivir a la chica con la espada y todo continuaría igual, pero al saber que la iba a perder para siempre, que su espada era inútil y no podía regresarle la vida a aquella humana que cambio su corazón o le hizo saber que tenía uno, se sintió desesperado y haciendo un esfuerzo logro serenarse.

—no lo sabía.

—Yo te hubiera hecho feliz, Sesshomaru—las lágrimas acudieron a sus tristes ojos zafiros, el youkai la veía llorar.

—lo se Kagome… lo sé—fue lo único que pudo decir lo único que su garganta permitía, sentía una combustión de sentimientos en su interior, algo nunca expresado o experimentado en su larga vida, una paz inalterable que ahora se rompía.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?—haría cualquier cosa por ella, por que fuera feliz.

—abrázame… esto es lo más cerca que he estado de ti—hizo como le pedía, la abrazo recostando su cabeza en su estola, sintiendo como respiraba cada vez más lento, como su corazón bajaba el ritmo de sus latidos, ella le vio a los ojos y los deseos por besarla y robarle un poco de aliento se hicieron presentes, era una humana única en su género.

El beso era apasionado y lento, al final ella se aferró a él en un intento de que su alma continuara en su cuerpo, al igual que él la abrazo como si de esa manera nunca escaparía de sus brazos. Le escucho zollipar y decirle que lo amaba, cuando ya no sintió nada; una fugaz lágrima corrió por su mejía cayendo en el rostro de ella confundiéndose con sus lágrimas.

Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, el youkai deposito el cuerpo de la miko en un lecho de lirios blancos, el resto de los chicos había estado tras ellos todo el tiempo velando la muerte de ella.

—Llévenla a la aldea y dispongan el sepelio como deseen—una especie de nube rojiza apareció bajo los pies del youkai, este se empezó a elevar hacia el cielo, la luna fue tiñéndose de rojo—Jaken, lleva a Rin con los humanos y que se quede con la anciana.

—Sí, Sesshomaru-sama—dijo el pequeño youkai viendo aquella extraña escena.

Una vez que el youkai se había ido Inuyasha cargo el cuerpo de Aome hacia la aldea, eran una caravana lúgubre y pesarosa.

—Excelencia, ¿Cree usted que Sesshomaru no quiso llevarse a Rin por el parecido que tiene con Aome?

—Posiblemente Sango, es una gran pérdida, yo creí que el joven Sesshomaru iba a hacer algo por ella, pero al final nada se ha hecho.

—Si—dijo enjugándose las lágrimas— de verdad pensé que sobreviviría…

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Se despide, Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


End file.
